


Waiting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5th fic written to a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.</p><p>*** Please keep in mind that this ficlet has as nothing to do whatsoever with anything currently going on in Marvel Movie 'verse or comics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 5th fic written to a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.
> 
> *** Please keep in mind that this ficlet has as nothing to do whatsoever with anything currently going on in Marvel Movie 'verse or comics.

She knows that he doesn't see her, at least not in the way that he sees his mortal lover, his _dearest_ Jane. At most she knows that he sees her only as a warrior sister and nothing more. While she herself sees him as more than just her Prince and friend, the potential that he has as a lover.

In the past long before his banishment to Midgard, he had looked at her and seen her as a lover. Perhaps even as a future Queen of Asgard. And in the darkest corner of her heart, she wishes that he would look at her like that again. It would certainly ease the pain of love that she feels for him in her heart.

Perhaps waiting is the answer. When the mortal woman is gone, would he start to look at her again and see her as something more than warrior sister? 

If that is truly what it will take, then she will wait for him. 

For as long as it takes.


End file.
